Life's to Short to Behave
by Dorenda
Summary: Caroline is an average girl, with an average life. Well, at least from what she thinks. Behind the curtains of the town called Mystic Falls lies more sinisters things, the things children are afraid of. Will Caroline be able to grasp what is reality and what's not?
1. Chapter 1

**As we are all aware this is a fanfiction. There for I do not own at of these characters. Expect Sandra...Sandra is mine. mwahaha. **

**Also, this is my first time writing this way. It's so weird, and hopefully it makes sense. I may turn it over to a Third person view.**

* * *

**Day 1: It all started here.**

* * *

The summer's air hit my lungs as I gasped in and out but it only seemed to plug my lungs with hot air that felt like taffy. Straightening my back, I took in another sticky breath, god I loved summer but hated it. Resting my left hand rested my hip, and I swiped the beads of sweat from my forehead with the other hand. Thank god they had showers here.

Stopping to catch my breath I looked around at the green field, the baseball diamonds were maintained to perfection, the school sat firmly against the ground, it gave off a more ominous feeling then friendly it's like something you'd see at a private school. Well actually it is more like a Castle then a school, the windows were tinted so you couldn't see inside, the stones along the walls were black, and I swear there were even gargoyles, but my friends think I'm crazy when I try to point them out. It's definitely not your average high school. A muffled voice shook me out of the slight trance. Looking in the distance Mrs. Forbes was flailing her arms as if she was trying to land a plane. Deciding it would be better to wave to acknowledge that I had seen her hysterical dance, rather than ignoring her. If only she had to run the 5 lap track that seemed to never end, then she wouldn't be so gung-ho on getting all of us to run it, especially in this weather. Taking notice I wasn't the only one who was having an issue with this muggy summer weather made me feel at ease, many of the girls in gym were walking and some were even sitting on the track. I don't blame them if my gym teacher wasn't my Aunt I'd be doing the same. But, unlike everyone else I continued, taking it slower than before. The air that ran down my throat and into my lungs was even thicker than before as though someone was pouring molasses right down as I took my deep breath. "3 more laps, Caroline" I told myself over and over again "Only 3 more laps" it felt like forever as I passed the girls who were fanning themselves, tanning and even playing some other games. There were only 3 of us who ran the whole track which seemed extremely unfair, if I had my way I would be right with them soaking up the sun.

There was only one more lap then I was done! I would shower, and than get ready to go home as gym is my last class of the day. Some would say how lucky I am that I get to "have fun" before the end of the day, but this was one class I hated the most I always had to participate in everything and if I had "cramps" my Aunt would just say to suck it up, that's what your mom would do. How I hated her for that comment, it seemed like a regular saying for her.

As I ran those last few little steps I felt an urge of freedom, almost done just two more steps. My body started to become energized as though I hadn't even run those five laps I even jumped as I hit the line to mark I was finished. My body didn't feel tired or even hurting which was a shock to me seeing as I had pushed myself extremely hard the first two laps. Mrs. Forbes walked over with a huge smile on her face; she always had that weird smile when I had done something she approved "Nicely done, Caroline! You really pushed yourself this time" as she rested her hand on my shoulder and gave a squeeze. "Thanks, Aun- Mrs. Forbes" I always had this tendency to call her Aunt even though I was to call her Mrs. Forbes. She smiled then walked away as she blew her whistle to indicate that we were done for the day and to get ready to go. Letting out a sigh I walked over to the school my smile still intact as I made my way through the foyer and into the girls change room. Quickly as possible I showered, got dressed, then made my way to the mirror as I fixed my hair and put some makeup on to get rid of the red marks from the wind. All the girls in the change room were laughing and telling one another what their big plans were for the evening. I was never into staying in the change-room after school just to explain what my plans were even though half of the time they were never that interesting to begin with. As I quickly finished up I made my way past the lines of lockers and walked out the door. Bonnie was already standing by the gym entrance, I gave a quick wave and she waved back. I've known Bonnie since we were in Kindergarten, I remember our first encounter, she was painting a picture of a cat who had a moon and star painted in white on his side. I asked her whose cat that was and she had simply said "I dreamt of him and he'll be mine because I drew him". I never understood what she meant by that, but by god wouldn't you know she got a cat who had this strange white mark on his side that resembled a moon and a star, she named him Jack because of her love of Skelton Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas. I never did ask her how she knew that she was getting a kitty but that's just one of Bonnie's mysteries I guess.

"How was Gym?" she said as we both walked towards the double doors.

"Oh it was just peachy…." trying to sound cheery but Bonnie knew better she could read me like a book. Feeling an urge I rummaged through my bag until I found my bottle of water that was surprising enough still cool. Bonnie looked over at me and smiled, "Just think you only have half a semester left and then you're done with Gym...I would say your teacher as well but you're stuck with her"

I nodded as I drank the bottle of water and mashed it back into my bag, "I guess, I just wish she didn't expect so much from me. I mean, sometimes it would just be nice to have a break for once."

"Well, she is your Aunt, Caroline. I'm not surprised she pushes you so much." We continued to walk down the hallway passing locker after locker. I noticed the boys were absolutely glued to Bonnie, she was basically model material. I kid you not. She was tall, lean, beautiful Chocolate brown hair that had a permanent wave, her eyes were green and caramel skin that hugged the light. Then there was me, I was pretty average. Average height, average weight, my hair is blonde, and blue eyes. Nothing about me really stands out.

As we made it out of the school and into the outdoors we saw guys on the front lawn playing football, the girls stretched on the other side eyeing up the boys. As we surveyed the area we saw our little group of friends standing beside Damon's car, it was nothing special just a little beat up Honda Civic that was a shade darker then Navy Blue, it basically looked black but Damon was convinced it was blue. As we crossed the courtyard to everyone else we continued to chat about various things. Tyler the ninja he was popped out of nowhere making us both jump as he said "Hello Ladies!" grabbing onto Bonnie giving her a kiss made for movies. Bonnie and Tyler have been together since elementary, they tried to hide there "relationship" but it never did work; either the gossip girls or the teachers would find them. I even remember one time where I had to sign a piece of paper for Bonnie stating that the parent understands what's going on and why it's wrong. That never seemed to stop them though.

As they exchanged there "hellos" and "I missed you…" I continued on I could see that Elena, Matt, Damon and Sandra were all huddled around Damon's car, as though they were watching something.

With every step I could hear the voices getting louder, they were definitely watching something. Soon enough I made my way to the vehicle I tried to see what they were looking at and even stepped on my tippy toes like a child. Unaware I pulled myself closer until they all started laughing which made me almost fall over from the shock. Luckily Damon grabbed onto my arm and pulled me close into him. Looking up I smiled and he smiled down at me. Damon was gorgeous; from his black hair that fell perfectly, greyish blue eyes, tan skin, and fairly built. That's what you get when you date a sports star, right? My heart always seemed to skip a beat when I met his grey/blue eyes with my blue eyes. This moment was always my favorite part of the day. I got to see my friends and the one that I hold close to my heart. Wrapping my arms around his waist he pulled me in closer and kissed the tip of my head "How was your day, beautiful?" as he rested his cheek against my head. Sighing deeply I pulled myself even closer "Much better now that it's over" Damon chuckled lightly as he placed his hand against my chin and lifted my head. I always love how he kisses me so soft, and gentle yet with enough passion to not make it X-rated. It seemed like the world stopped as I felt him pull closer, it was destroyed almost immediately as Bonnie smacked my shoulder "Come on now, do that in the privacy of your own home…or car" she said laughing. Damon smiled as he held onto my hand giving it a little squeeze "So, what are the plans for this evening?" he asked everyone but looked directly towards myself. Elena sighed dramatically as she whipped her hair over her shoulder "Well, I'm still grounded so I can't do anything." Elena decided it was a good idea to check out a late night Rave but failed to tell her Aunt. Little to say Elena was caught when her Aunt called everyone's house to see if she was there. Matt smiled wickedly as he poked Elena's side "That's okay, I'll sneak you out" Matt has always had this huge crush on Elena, but Elena doesn't see it. I swear she's really a blonde at times. Rolling her eyes she gave a loud snort "Oh yeah? Like you could sneak me out, Matt – you couldn't sneak a cat into your house. How am I supposed to believe you could sneak a person out?" Matt looked deflated as his smile vanished "Well, I was also 5 when I tried that. Plus your Aunt loves me" Elena rolled her eyes "Just because my Aunt can stand you doesn't mean you can just sneak me out." A massive grin spread across his face "Is that a challenge?" Elena and Matt were notorious for making bets, in which Elena usually won. Crossing her arms she nodded "Yes, I do think that is a challenge." A quiet melody began to play in Elena's bag. Sighing she took out the phone and answered it "Yea, I'm coming home…" Slamming her phone shut she sighed "I got to go, Aunt's being annoying again." With a quick wave she slung her backpack over her shoulder and started walking out of the parking lot. Matt watched as she left then looked over at our little group. We all knew he liked her but he never acted on it, "I should get going too long night of gaming ahead of me." Sandra fought to say something which only came out as mumbles, she hated that Matt liked Elena. From the moment Sandra saw Matt she said they were meant to be "Yeah…Me too. I have my science project I need to finish..." She paused as she looked over at Matt who was fumbling with his phone "M-Matt, you want to walk home with me?" Without looking up he said "Sure, whenever you're ready." Sandra said her goodbyes as she grabbed onto her bag and waited for Matt "Let's go." Matt looked up as he smiled "Night everyone. Oh and Tyler, Damon text me when you want to start gaming." Damon and Tyler both agreed in unison. As we watched Matt and Sandra walk away I looked over at Bonnie "So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Bonnie smiled as she looked over at Tyler "Oh, we're having a night at my place my parents won't be home until later this evening, so pizza, bad movies you know that kind of stuff." Tyler nodded as he held onto her waist "Nothing sounds better than being with you." Bonnie smiled as she looked over towards me "I have to talk to you, Caroline." Looking back at, Tyler she kissed his cheek then walked over towards me.

Bonnie seemed to change almost instantly as she grabbed onto my hand and pulled me towards her, raising my index finger to Damon to say "Give me a second" I reluctantly agreed to go with her. Bonnie looked over my shoulder as she smiled then looked back towards myself "Sorry, I just have something I need to tell you." Tilting my head to the side "What's going on?" I ask confused. Taking a deep breath Bonnie looked at me "I think we're going to…" I knew exactly then what she was going to say, "Are you sure?" I ask almost in a whisper. "I know I love him, and he loves me. We've been together for years and we've talked about it and …" she looks at me with a worried look "You think it's a bad idea?" she says in a harsh tone. Sighing quietly I shrug my shoulders "I can't tell you what to do Bonnie, I just think." I scratched the back of my head as I tried to think of how I could word this properly "If you love him, and you have talked about it. Then who am I to judge?" I say trying to sound concrete. Her face became almost statuesque as she placed her hand onto my shoulder "I know we said we'd both wait until we're married, but we're not in the stone ages anymore" she said in a low enough whisper that a mouse couldn't hear. I've never been comfortable with this type of conversation. I remember when I was 12 and my mom wanted to have the "Talk" I was mortified when she brought out diagrams on the female reproduction system and oh god I don't even want to remember. Giving a reassuring smile and a slight nod I simply said "As long as you're ready, Bonnie." She smiled then blushed as she looked over at Tyler who was leaning against his car laughing while I think Damon was telling him a joke. Looking back over to me she seemed to beam with happiness "I know I am, and I know I love him" Not wanting to argue with her I smiled back. "Bonnie, we need to get going" Tyler said over the loud rumbles of the vehicle next to him. "I'll be there in a second, Hun" she said without looking towards him. As we gave each other a goodbye hug Bonnie whispered in my ear "I will call you later tonight." I nodded while giving a small wave as we both made our way to the vehicles. As I walked over to Damon I couldn't help but think about him and I doing the deed. Could we really do that? Are we ready for that kind of step? "What are you thinking about, Cutie?" Damon asked, I must have seemed to look startled as he chuckled softly, and then placed his hands onto my shoulders. Shaking my head back and forth I looked up at him, "Oh, it was just something Bonnie and I were talking about, that's all" A small smiled spread across my lips as I placed my own hands around his waist. "And what were you talking about?" he asked in almost a whisper. Looking up at him I found myself starting to turn another shade of pink, "Well" I cleared my throat "About…our science project." I said lying through my teeth. Damon raised his eyebrows in confusion "That's it? She wanted to talk to you in private about that?" I'm a horribly liar, I've always been "Well, okay maybe not our science project…" I looked away. "Okay, so you don't want to tell me, that's cool…I guess" he said looking down at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, Tyler and Bonnie are taking the next step." I said in a whisper. Damon smiled as he placed his hands on his hips "That's it? They're going to do it, big whoop." Damon never one to over think things, he's just it's the way it is kind of guy. Unlike me, I over think everything. "Do you ever think about that stuff?" I asked looking up at him through hooded lashes.

Damon smiled as he kissed my cheek lightly "I think it's only human to think about that." he said jokingly. I felt my body go tense, the one conversation I don't want to have and he brings that little bit up, sighing I looked down "…I guess, I've thought about it once or twice."

His face seemed to soften as his laughs subsided "I just don't want you to feel pressured into doing it." That's what I loved about him, he lets me go at my own pace .When we first started dating he never tried anything until I was ready. "I love you, Damon" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist giving him a tight squeeze. "I love you too, Babe" he said back as he leaned giving me a small kiss on my lips. I wanted his kiss to linger, but it was quick and sweet. "So, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked looking over his shoulders towards the once busy parking lot. "Well, I was thinking we could head over to my place and watch some movies." He said looking over his own shoulder then back at me.

"Sounds like a great idea! Let's get going then" I said gleefully. Damon nodded as he opened the passenger side-door I sat down on the leather seat, buckled myself in and watched as Damon closed the door, walked around the vehicle until he was at his side and opened his door. He gave his beautiful smile and then sat down. Out of instinct I placed my hand onto his thigh, and rested my head against the head rest. Looking out the window I watched as we passed the school, and into the residential areas. "Everything okay, Caroline?" he asked without looking at me. "Of course" as my head turned to look at him "What made you think otherwise?" He shrugged his shoulders as he pulled into the drive way. We sat in the car for a few moments in silence but that was broken when he cleared his throat "I can't help but think something is wrong" his hands brushed through my hair as he spoke his soft words. "Damon, you would know if there was something wrong." I said as a soft smile crossed my face "I tell you everything."

"I guess you do…but I don't know." Dropping his hand he placed them back onto the steering wheel even though he wasn't driving. "Listen, I have something for you, I've been waiting to give it to you all day." He unbuckled his seat belt, leaning forward he opened the glove compartment and retrieved a small box. "I hope you like it." He said handing the small velvet box to me. "What is this for?" I glanced from the box to his face. "Just open it." He waited as I slowly opened the box, to my surprise a beautiful heart necklace laid in the center. "It's beautiful." I whispered. My fingers trace the gold heart. "Let me put it on you" he said taking the box from my hand, unclasping the necklace from its holder; he moves my hair from one side to the other then drapes it over my neck. "Thank you, Damon. I don't know what to say." My voice is still a whisper as he moves my hair back in its former place. "I love you, Caroline." He said watching me as I continue to touch the necklace. My smile was beaming as I leaned in to give him a small kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Damon." I said as our kiss ended. What I thought was the end of our romantic moment soon picked up once again as he placed his hand behind me neck, then pulling me in once more. Our kisses became more urgent as his tongue slowly massaged mine. I could hear him mumbling how beautiful I was, and how lucky he was and all I could do was smile and say the same. All I could think was how I wanted him, how Bonnie may be right about the timing. Opening my eyes for a brief moment I saw his neighbour looking straight at us "Ugh, Damon. We should go inside or at least stop." Grumbling he looked up and saw what I was staring at, with a quick flash of his perfect smile he waved. Straightening myself I waved as well. His neighbour gave an awkward wave as she continued to water her flowers. We both opened our doors at the same time and got out, he waited for me as I walked around the car, and extending his hand I placed mine with his. "What movie are we going to watch?" he asked as we made our way to the front door. Damon fumbled for the right key, and then opened the door. His house was always so beautiful, the entrance was beautifully done there was a bench to the right and shoes underneath it. The walls were painted all the same colour, a beautiful egg shell with eggplant accents. His mother always changes the colours last year she had blue and green on the walls. "I was thinking we could watch the new Marvel movie that just came out." He said breaking my spell. I gazed over at him and smiled "Sure, I haven't seen it yet." As we made our way down the hall to his room we could hear music playing in the computer room, his little sister must be home. "Sounds like Stefanie is home" he said in a whisper. "Seems like it." His sister seemed to become more and more involved with her looks and popularity lately, everything mattered to her. We walked by the computer room and peeked into the room; Stefanie was sitting in front of the computer searching new styles "Hey Stefanie" Damon said over the music. She waved her hand but didn't look back towards us "How's it going Stefanie? "I said rather loudly. "Fine..Get out" She said as the music became louder. Damon shook his head back and forth as he tried to say something but it only came out as mumbles. "Ugh…DAMON! I don't care" as she got up and slammed the door in front of our faces. We both stood our faces priceless "I don't even know what to do" he said annoyed. "Don't worry about it. She's at that age where family doesn't matter. She'll come around." I said taking his hand in mine. Looking down he smiled and kissed my cheek "This is why I love you." My face lit up as we made our way to his room. Damon's room was the typical teenage boy's room. He had posters of cars, models, and trophies galore. His bed sat at an angle which always struck me as odd. I watched as he took his jacket off, then placing it in his closet. "Want me to get the movie ready?" as I flipped through the book of movies. "Sure, I'll go get us some drinks" opening his door he left to the kitchen. I turned the pages of the book until I found a sheet of paper that said "Don't deny it, Damon. You loved me first" My mouth opened slightly and my cheeks flushed as I read it over again. Who did he love before me? I thought myself. From my understanding I'm the only one he's dated. I sat there wondering who this mystery person could be, that I didn't notice that Damon had walked into the room with two glasses one with water and lemon, and the other root beer "I got you water." I jumped in my spot then looked over at him "Thanks…" I said trying to contain my anger. There must be a logical explanation, right? "What's wrong?" he said placing the glasses on his dresser then squatting next to me. "Oh…" he said in a whisper. "What is this Damon? Who sent you this?" I said trying to contain my anger even more. A soft sigh came from Damon's lips as he took the piece of paper from my hand and stuffed it in his pocket "It's nothing, Caroline. Just a stupid message from a friend…" I pursed my lips as I thought of the right words to say "And this friend, is it a She or a He?" Damon stood up and sighed "It's a she. We were friends back in Elementary and she kind of thought we were dating." I couldn't help but laugh as he stumbled over his words "You're serious, Elementary?" Nodding his head he started to laugh as well "Yeah, she moved back to town and is planning on going to our school. I found that note in the mailbox." I stood up and I kissed his cheek. "Seems like you have a crush." My anger soon resided as we both continued to laugh at the situation.

"Should we watch the movie then?" he asked taking my hand in his. "Sure!" I said taking the glass of water and drinking it slowly. He quickly put the movie in the dvd player and turned the television on. I offered him his drink which he declined and made my way to his bed. He was already in his spot on the right as I sat next to him. "Which one is this about again?" I asked. "It's the new X-men movie, but based on the past" he said smiling. "Oh, I've heard about this one" I said following him to his bed. We watched the movie for only a couple of minutes until I felt Damon's hand escape from mine, and lazily drift up and down my thigh. My heart skipped a beat as I looked over to see he was staring at me and small smile spread across my lips as I took a hold of his collar and pulled him in to me. He must have been surprised of the new control as he gasped with delight. Damon shot up as he looked out the window "what is it?" I asked looking over at the direction he was. He shrugged and looked down at me "Just thought I saw something." I glanced over once more to hopefully see what he saw instead I saw the blue sky and his large oak tree.

Feeling at ease we continued our little make out session, his hands were over my body as were mine. Damn Bonnie and her talk. All I could think of was what it would be like with Damon in that way. To feel him inside of me. My mouth opened slightly as a low moan escaped my lips. The movie had continued to play in the background, but something else caught my attention. Opening my eyes I saw a female with dark brown hair, pale skin, and pale blue eyes looking into the window "OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Damon sat straight up and stared at me "What? What happened?" "DAMON! THERE'S SOMEONE LOOKING IN THE WINDOW" I said as I grabbed a handful of blankets to cover myself. He shot up and looked towards the window "Caroline, there's no one there." My eyes widened and my mouth became slacked "What do you mean? I saw her!" Damon looked over his shoulder towards me "…She?" he asked almost confused. "Yes she!" I lowered my voice and looked out the window "Damon, I swear I saw her! "I began to shake at the thought of someone watching us "How much do you think she saw?" I whispered. Damon shrugged as he walked back over the bed "I'm sure it was nothing" he placed his arms around me and pulled in close. Pressing my head against his chest I began to think of earlier "Didn't you think you saw someone before?" I asked curiously. Instead of answering my question he kissed my head, and then went back to watching the movie... "Aren't you going to answer me?" I said pushing the blanket off me. "What do you want me to say, Caroline? "He sounded pissed as he focused on the television "There may have been something or someone outside my window?" he pressed his back against the wall as he crossed his arms. "Why are you acting like this?" I said as I stood up. "Acting like what?" he said looking back towards the window "Damon, come on now." I said as I took a step. With a heavy sigh he uncrossed his arms "I'm sure what you saw was nothing, and I what I saw was probably just a bird." "You really think there are birds the size of people?" my voice was flat as I walked over to get my water. "Caroline, let's just drop this. If someone was really watching us they wouldn't have been able to get down fast enough." "At least we got to another base" he said jokingly. I was furious why wasn't he talking about this, who was that mystery girl? With a heavy sigh and a shrug of the shoulders I looked over to the window "Yeah...I guess" We sat in silence for the remainder of the movie, I wanted to talk more about what I saw but I could tell, Damon was completely off that subject and onto the movie. I prayed that my mom would call saying that I had to come home, or Bonnie saying she needed me for something. Taking a deep breath I looked over at Damon "I should probably go, my mom wanted me to come home for a dinner tonight." Instead of saying "no you should stay" Damon simply agreed and offered to drive me home. Instead of taking him up on his offer I decided to walk home, in which he protested but I had assured him that I would be fine and would call him when I got home. I waved to him from the sidewalk and continued on, this was the perfect time to really think about what I saw. It had to be a person, I remember her clearly. Turning down the back alley towards my house I swore I heard someone behind me, "It's your imagination, Caroline." I said in a low whisper "It's only in your head" I continued down the alley when I heard a loud bang as if someone hit the garbage can next to me "take the alley, it will be faster" I said in a mocking voice to myself. I found myself more cautious as I started to speed walk down the alley. The footsteps behind me started to pick up speed, an alarming speed. By the sounds of the footsteps the person should be only a couple feet away. Thinking quickly I spun my heels and now faced the other direction and it was…empty. There was no one behind me, was I thinking things? Am I just on edge? Taking a sigh of relief I spun around again and continued on. I was just about at the end of the alley when I heard the footsteps speed up once again. Okay, I can't be thinking things I told myself. I picked up speed and darted for the opening of the alley. Just as I was about to turn the corner I took one more look to see if anyone was there and to my surprise there was. She was tall, pale, and stringy black hair. My eyes widen as I remembered where I saw her before. My face went pale, and my expression dropped as she looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled. Then with a blink of an eye, she was gone. I ran home the rest of the way and called Damon once I got into the house. I told him I got home safe and sound, but failed to mention the creepy girl in the alley. My heart was racing as I quickly kicked my shoes off. "How was your day, Caroline?" my mother said from the kitchen. "It was alright mom, thanks" I said with a cracked voice. "Something wrong, dear?" she said popping her head around the corner. Shaking my head I smiled "No, everything is alright. I just have a lot of homework to catch up on." Taking my backpack I went straight to the living-room. "I really wish you would just come home after school instead of going to Damon's. You could get your homework finished then go." Letting out a sigh, I was in mood to argue with her so I just agreed "yeah, I guess." And with that she continued preparing dinner and I worked on my homework. Only an hour had passed and I had completed everything, and dinner was ready. Looking down at my food which happened to be lasagna and Caesar salad always a favourite of mine, I was lost in my thought as my brother quickly ate then said he had to meet up with his buddies. Finding that I ate slower than usual I excused myself and went upstairs. I could hear Mom talking to Dad downstairs about their day and what the plans for the weekend would be. Closing the door, I got into some sweats and a tee shirt, turned on the music and sat down at my computer. Immediately going into my Spot Life account, I checked out the updates of what friends were doing for the weekend, looked though embarrassing photos of Bonnie and myself. I chuckled lightly as I continued looking. Just as I was about to log out a message appeared, thinking it was Bonnie, or even Damon I opened it and read the 4 words "Stay away from him." I felt chills all over my body as I continued to read the words that appeared on my screen. I checked the mysterious person's page but it was an anonymous page with no information or even photo's. I quickly shut down the page and walked away from the computer. Why would someone message me that? I questioned myself, I wanted to call Damon but with the incident earlier I should probably just let him be. Sitting on the bed, I reached down to my bag and grabbed my cell phone. Scrolling from person to person, I needed to talk to someone, Bonnie was with Tyler so that was out, and Sandra and Matt were together. "Elena!" I said to myself. Pressing the call button I waited until Elena's aunt picked up the phone "Hello?" her aunt said, "Hey, Jenna, it's Caroline. Can I please speak to Elena?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible; this would be the only way to talk to her. A heavy sigh came from the other end of the phone "Oh, I suppose… ELENA! It's Caroline." There were some muffled sounds coming from the other end, and then running up the stairs. Elena sounded quite happy that someone called her "Hey Caroline! What's up?" "Hey Elena, I just finished dinner. Listen I was just on my Spot Life, right? And I got this weird message saying Stay away from him. I'm scared, El." Obviously this was not the conversation Elena was expecting to have; she remained quiet until she took a breath "Well, did you piss someone off lately?" Taking a moment I thought "I-I don't think so…I don't really talk to anyone else besides our group." "You know who it probably is? Klaus!" Elena said matter of fact. Klaus was this boy that really liked me last year; obviously I'm with Damon so nothing could have happened. Not that I would want it too. "You really think it's him? Why would he write something like that?" Elena made a humming sound as she thought "Well…It could be Vicki. She's always liked Damon. I mean she even went as far as going to his house saying that she saw you with another guy." Giving my own sigh I couldn't help but think that maybe Elena was right. "That does sound like something she would do." Elena said a little deflated. "I guess…It just seems weird, you know?" I said quieter now. I could hear Elena's aunts muffled voice and a heavy sigh again "I have to go, my aunt wants the phone. Don't worry too much, we'll figure out who sent that message." And with that we said our goodbyes and I hung up. Lying back on my bed, I stared at the ceiling. My mind was fluttering with thoughts of Vicki and her crafty break up schemes. That must be here I said to myself, who else would write something like that? Closing my eyes, I fell into a deep dark sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of my brother arguing with my parents about him going to his friends for the weekend. He was or should I say is grounded because he was caught sneaking his girlfriend into the house for a "Sleepover." "You can't just let that go can you?" he said walking past my door, and then stopping "What are you looking at?" I maneuvered myself so that my feet hit my slippers instead of the hardwood floor "John, just give them a break" His hands began to flail "What do you mean "give them a break?" His voice cracked as he spoke "Just because I do one little thing they go down my throat." Shaking my head I stood up and made my way to the mirror "You've done more than one thing, John" I mumbled once more as I rummaged through my make-up bag. "Ugh!" he screamed "You're just like them!" and with that he stormed off and slammed his door. Sitting down in front of the mirror to apply my makeup, I sighed. I was nothing like my parents, not that they had bad parenting skills. I was always told I took my aunts personality. Looking at myself in the mirror I ran my fingers through the long blonde strands to create a wispy affect. Feeling confident with the hair style was now make up. Slowly dabbing on the foundation across my face, and then stopping to see the clear dark spot on my neck. "Oh my god" I said as my fingers traced the love bite Damon gave me. Dabbing more foundation and started to erase the little mark, my mother would kill me if she saw that.

A low ring echoed through the room as I finished the last little bit of my outfit. Looking down the called I.D blinked Bonnie! "Hey You!" I said without her saying hello first. "Well don't you sound cheery" she said flatly. I knew something was wrong, she was my best friend after all "...what happened?" I said in a low tone. I swear I could hear a whimper come from the other side of the phone "Oh god, Caroline…It was…" she stopped to contain herself "It hurt so much" she finished. I hid my slight chuckle "Hunny, you knew that would happen" she inhaled deeply "I know, but I didn't think it would hurt that much, you know?" "It's different for everyone" grabbed my jacket and backpack. "Yeah..I guess…are you ready? I'm in front of your house." looking out my window she was standing there her hand over her eyes. I waved out my window so that she would see "I'll be out in a second, Bye" We hung up, and I ran down the stairs. "Good Morning Hunny" My mother said as I entered the kitchen. "Morning Mom, Dad left early?" I asked while grabbing a slice of banana bread. "Yeah, he has an early appointment" she said while taking a sip of her coffee "You're aunt told me about how well you're doing in gym. Keep it up" her smile gleamed as she looked at me. Pouring myself a cup of orange juice "It's not a big deal mom." I said taking a giant gulp. "I'm just proud, that's all" she said looking through her phone. "I know. But I got to go mom Bonnie's outside" grabbing my backpack, I ran out the door. Bonnie was leaning against the fence eagerly texting Tyler I assume. "Hey! Sorry I took so long, here's some banana bread for the road" As I broke the piece into half. "Thanks…" she said putting her phone into her pocket and taking the slice of bread. We walked in silence until we hit the end of the block "So…" I said awkwardly. Bonnie was clearly in her own world as she stared straight ahead of herself "Damon and I got a little further..." I murmured. Bonnie looked over me her mouth opened slightly "Seriously?" she asked surprised. I nodded as my face flushed "yeah, last night." I looked down at the ground and kicked a stone that sat in front of my foot "We were going too…you know…but something happened." The thought of her and Tyler must have escaped her mind as she looked over excited "That's great! What happened that made you stop?" She hooked her arm with mine and pulled me in closer. I looked around to see if anyone was around then whispered "Someone was watching us Bonnie." She scoffed as her hand hit my shoulder "Yeah right, you probably just thought you saw someone." Shaking my head I looked her dead in the eyes "Bonnie before we started Damon saw something too. He's denying he saw her but I knew he did" Her face became serious as she mulled over what I had told her "What made you think it was a female?" The flash of her face appeared in my head Dark hair, pale skin, pale blue eyes I shuttered "Bonnie, she looked like something nightmare are made of.." I went on to tell her what she looked like and the detail of what happened before I saw her. I wanted to try to change the topic "So, that's that. It's all really strange. What about you though?" as I poked her side "Was it everything you thought it would be?" Her attitude changed automatically as she blushed "He bought flowers, had soft music. It was beautiful" she hesitated as we kept walking "It just really hurt, that's all." We came to a set of lights and stopped, I took in a deep breath and smiled "The pain will go away, and next time it will get easier." She nodded slightly as she looked up at the sky "I guess." As the light turned green and we started walking I noticed someone in all black walking our direction. Bonnie was rambling on about her science project that was due today so I didn't think it was that bad if I zoned out and watched the mysterious person come our way. I knew that person, but how? I thought to myself. Only if that person would look up to meet my gaze, it seemed as though the person knew as she looked up. Her eyes, a pale blue, her skin snow white. "That was her!" I nudged Bonnie's side "Who?" she said looking in front and behind her "I don't see anyone." "What? She's right behind us!" I said looking over my shoulder to see the person disappeared "She just walked past us." I trailed off. Bonnie patted me on the back "I didn't see anything, Caroline" I couldn't shake the feeling, that was her but how could she had just disappeared like that? "Yeah" I gave out a nervous laugh "I'm probably just seeing things" Bonnie nodded as we made our way to the school parking lot. Tyler was standing with Damon they were both smiling and laughing. Must be quiet the conversation. Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks once she saw Tyler "Can we walk another way?" She asked, I wasn't about to disagree with her as I wanted to avoid Damon as well "Yeah, let's go through the front." We both snuck through the parking lot to avoid the two guys still laughing and joking. As we crept through the line of cars we continued to look back to see if the guys had noticed us, we've been lucky this far. As we made our way to the gate we gave one final look back to see Sandra running after us "Hey Guys! Wait up!" she screamed. We both looked at each other our faces picture perfect. Damon and Tyler perked up to see us on the other side, they both gave a quick wave and made their way over to us "Shit" we both said at the same time. Sandra smiled as we both waved at her to acknowledge we saw her "Where are you guys going? Class doesn't start for another 15 minutes!" I quickly looked at Bonnie who looked at me "Bonnie needs to finish her science project" I said giving a slight nod to Bonnie who clasped her hands "Yeah, I'm going to fail if I don't hand that in." Sandra's eyebrow rose as she looked at us both then behind her "Why didn't you at least get the guys?" Bonnie looked at the two who were now only a few feet "We didn't want to bother them" her hand flew up as she waved towards Tyler and Damon. "Hey Guys" she said in her cheery voice "How's it going?" Tyler wrapped his arms around Bonnie and gave her a peck on the cheek "Where were you going in such a hurry?" She put her hands around his waist and looked up "Oh, I have that science project; Caroline was going to help me." Tyler looked over at me and I nodded "Yeah thought she could use the help." I looked over at Damon his hand was extended for me to take which out of hesitation I did, he kissed my cheek and whispered "Good Morning, Love." I wanted to yell at him, and demand he tell me who that female was but I put on my fake smile "Morning Hun." Sandra coughed as she looked at her watch "Well if you want to get that science project finished you should get going" Bonnie looked over towards me and I looked over at her "Yeah, I guess" We both said our goodbyes to Tyler and Damon. Sandra started walking ahead of us as we followed behind her, I felt a hand clasp my wrist and pull me back Damon stood there looking down at me "Did I do something?" he asked sharply. I looked in front to see Bonnie had stopped briefly then continued on "No, you didn't do anything wrong" as I looked back at him. "I tried calling you this morning and you never picked up" he said looking around to see if anyone was listening. I shook my head then took out my phone 3 Missed calls and 2 text messages blinked on the screen "Oh, I didn't know" I said clearing the screen. Placing a strong hand on my shoulder and the other on my chin he tilted my head up "I know something is bothering you, is it because of last night?" he asked. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked into his eyes "I saw her last night when I was walking home and today with Bonnie, Damon." I waited for him to say something but he stood there looking straight at me. He shook his head and kissed my head "I think you must have been seeing things, Caroline. The heat probably got you last night and today well, who knows who you really saw." I felt like I was not going to win this so I smiled and kissed his cheek "You're right. It must have been my imagination." Damon smiled and kissed my lips "that's right there was nothing there." I looked over towards Bonnie who was now standing and waiting for me "I have to go though, I'll see you in History" I gave him another kiss then walked off towards Bonnie. My mind was fluttering I know what I saw, and I know he's hiding something, but what? Bonnie tapped her foot as she watched me walk towards her "What was that about?" I felt deflated why couldn't he just agree with me, he knew I wasn't seeing things. "Caroline" Bonnie snapped her fingers in front of my face "Hello?" "Huh?" I grunted. "What was that about? Damon looked mad" Shrugging my shoulders "It's nothing…" I mumbled. Raising her eyebrow she snorted, I knew she wanted to say something but she kept it quiet as we walked down the hall until we hit our lockers. With a quick flick of the wrist I opened my locker and shoved my backpack into the dark abyss. "I got to go though, see you later" Bonnie waved goodbye then walked towards her first class. Letting out a sigh I closed my locker, noticing a white piece of paper drift slowly to the ground, bending down I picked up the folded letter. "What the?" I thought to myself. Looking down one hallway and then the other I saw only students going through their own lockers, and chatting with friends. As I fingered the corner of the perfectly folded letter I wondered what it could be. My heart raced as I unfolded the paper slowly. I was caught up in the moment as Mike basically jumped out of now where "Hey!" Mike said as a huge smirk spread across his face. Unable to resist I jumped and let out a yelp "Oh my god!" I screamed. Mike laughed as he patted my shoulder "Whoa, Caroline it's just me" My breath was ragged as I turned to look at him "Mike! Don't ever do that!" His laughs became more robust as he kept saying "sorry." I frowned at him knowing that he does this all the time, why was this time different. Mike looked down as he saw the paper in my hand "Reading a love letter" you could practically taste the sarcasm coming from him. "Ah, yeah" I faked a smiled and placed the note in my pocket. Mike rolled his eyes as he shook his head "You still do that?" he stuck out his tongue in disgust "That's so…so…Elementary of you." I attempted an innocent smile and batted my eye lashes playfully "You know us, we're very "Elementary." I'm sure he could tell that I was being just as sarcastic as he was "yeah, well. You should both grow up" his smile returned as he looked at the clock above the lockers "We should get to class, don't you think?" I wanted to stomp my foot and say no but I just nodded, and held my books closer to me "Yeah, let's get going" We walked down the hall towards our Chemistry with Mr. Michaels. I hated that class, he never really taught us anything more like grunted like a caveman and drank from his coffee cup; we all thought he snuck a little extra something to it because he always smiled after taking a sip. As we finally made it to the door we saw a t.v sitting in the front of the class and everyone was smiling "Movie morning" I thought to myself. Mike clapped his hands together as another smile spread across his face "Thank god!" and with that he ran past me to his desk beside Connor, and I took my place beside Tyler. Tyler lifted his head as he saw me sit next to him, he nodded his head and went back to doodling on the sides of his page.

Mr. Michaels walked into the class, he seemed like the typical in the movie science teacher, he had frizzy grey hair kind of like Doc's off of Back to the Future, huge coke bottle glasses, he wasn't the tallest man but he was fairly tall, and his outfits always seemed to date back he never wore anything past the 1980's. He placed his coffee mug on his desk and cleared his throat "Okay class, I thought today instead of continuing with our previous work we could watch a movie." It was almost in unison when everyone cheered. He raised his hands to quieten the class as he continued "Now, it's not going to be some blockbuster movie and it will have to deal with Science in general." Everyone groaned as they heard the news. A small smile spread across his face as he pressed play and sat at his desk. I always took this time to chat with the ladies ahead of me, but today there were other things on my mind that I needed to work out on my own. I sat thinking of the letter I found, this was my chance to see what it says. Taking the letter from my pocket I unfolded it and laid it on my desk. "Is this some kind of joke" I whispered to myself. A soft "shh" came from the desk beside me, looking up I mouthed sorry then looked down again, I read word from word "If you know what's best you'll stop asking questions and leave Damon." Shaking my head I felt the hot sting of fear roll over me, was the person who wrote this threatening me? Not wanting to look at the piece of paper any longer I folded it up and threw it into my purse. How dare anyone threaten me, my cheeks were warm as I grabbed my phone and texted Damon, "We need to talk at Lunch." I waited for a reply but nothing; I sighed and put the phone into my pocket in case he replied back. I tried to watch the movie as my mind tried to work its way around the letter that was directed towards myself.

"Did you hear that there is a new girl starting today, I heard she came from a boarding school in New York?" The girl ahead of me whispered to her friend sitting next to her "I totally did, I also heard she has a boyfriend who's like in College or something" The other whispered back. Mr. Michaels cleared his throat as he looked over towards the two. They both sat up straight and pretended to watch the movie. I couldn't help but resist tapping the ones shoulder as I leaned in "Hey Casey, did you say there is a new girl starting today?" Still sitting straight she nodded her head and whispered "Yeah, I thought there was like some kind of cut off period to join this late in the year, but apparently not." I gave a quick glance to Mr. Michaels who was grading paper work "Does she have any classes with you?" I asked. She shook her head back and forth as she slightly turned her head "No, but I heard Mike saying he's got some classes with her." My eyes lit up as I looked over to Mike "Really? Thanks for telling me Casey." She smiled as she went back to chatting with her friend.

I needed to get Mike's attention somehow, I was debating whether or not to make a paper airplane to get his attention, but instead I thought of a better way. Taking my phone out once again [still no message] I started to text Mike "Mike meet me outside, say u need the bathroom." Putting the phone back into my pocket, I stood up and motioned to the door as Mr. Michaels watched - nodding his head as I walked over to the door and went into the hall. About 2 minutes later Mike came out with a huge grin on his face "What's this all about, Caroline? You want a quick make out session or something?" I frowned as I slapped his shoulder "You know I'm with Damon, why would you even joke about something like that?" His grin soon subsided as he looked ashamed "it was only meant as a joke…I would never do something like that behind, Damon's back." Crossing my arms I continued to frown "I just need to ask you something, okay?" Mike raised his eyebrow "And this couldn't have waited after class?" I never really thought about asking after class, it may have been easier, oh well I'm here now I might as well ask "I guess it could have, but it would have been on my mind…anyway have you heard about the new girl starting today?" Mike lit up again as he licked his lips again "Oh yeah, she's sex—I mean she's cute." This time I couldn't help but grin as I uncrossed my arms and let out a quiet laugh "So, you've seen her then?" Nodding his head he blushed "Yeah, I saw her talking to one of the teachers. I overheard her saying she's got English with Mrs. Patterson second period and History with Mr. Isaac in 5th" My eyes went wide, so I have History with her. "Do you know anything else about her?" Looking over my shoulder towards the classroom he said "I heard that she's from a boarding school or a private school…I can't remember. Look we should get back to class; we can talk about this later." I looked over my own shoulder to see Mr. Michaels standing at the door watching us. We both smiled as we walked back into class, nodding his head he went back to his desk and continued to work on his papers. Sitting down at my own desk I opened my notebook and started to draw until the class was over.

Second period was nothing special it was my alternate day of math and computers - today was computers we focused on home row hand positions on the keyboard. I continued to check to see if there were any text messages from Damon but I haven't received anything.

As the bell rang I logged off from my work station, grabbed my bags and made my way through the door to see Bonnie waiting with a blank expression. This couldn't be good, I tugged the string of my backpack closer to my shoulder and asked "Is everything okay?" We walked down the hallway as I waited for Bonnie to say something but nothing; we finally made it to our lockers when I poked her "Bonnie, what's wrong with you?" She managed to meet my gaze, her mouth opened as the words slipped out like butter "I heard from Sarah that Damon was with the new girl, and they seemed really…really close" My heart stopped as I took in a deep breath "What do you mean, Bonnie?" Obviously my expression alarmed her as she thought of the right words "I'm sure it's nothing, you know Sarah. She'll start anything to get a rise." My heart was still racing as I nodded "yeah, that's probably it…" We made our way to our next class which we happened to have together along our way we ran into Tyler who gave me an empathic smile and a quick kiss on the cheek for Bonnie. Why was he acting odd? Could the rumour be true? I nearly hit the locker as I got lost in my thoughts until Damon stepped in front of me "Whoa, Babe you almost hit that locker." He said in his cool calm voice. I was furious as I looked up towards him "Why haven't you replied to my text?" I said in a cold voice. His hand slid into his pocket as he looked at his phone "Babe, I never got a text message, you know I would have replied." Digging into my own pocket I pulled out my cellphone and looked at the text message I sent earlier "Oh…" was the only thing that escaped my lips. I felt like an idiot I sent the text to Bonnie, not Damon. "It's okay babe. Hey, I have someone I want you to meet." My heart sunk, will this be the new girl he was apparently close too? In a daze I hastily agreed and walked off with him. I hadn't even said goodbye to Tyler or Bonnie. I just walked like a zombie as Damon dragged me along. We finally stopped, looking up I saw a very beautiful female standing in front of me. Her hair was shoulder length blonde, bright aqua eyes, tall and thin. She was everything I wasn't. Damon smiled down as he squeezed my hand to acknowledge that I was still here "This is Bethany, Bethany this is…" he didn't even get to finish as she finished it for him "This must be, Caroline." Her tone was sour as she looked at our conjoined hands. I felt like letting go of his hand as she watched but he held on tighter "Hello…" I said sounding like a child on her first day of kindergarten. Damon smiled even brighter as he kissed my cheek "This is her - I told you she was beautiful." It seemed like he was trying to impress her with his trophy, and I felt my blood boil. As if knowing that I was just something he saw as a possession. Bethany pursed her lips as she nodded "Yeah, I just thought maybe you'd go for something...I don't know…" I hated her already, how dare she speak to me like this. I felt my face become flushed as I stood there absolutely glaring at her, Damon quickly caught on when he removed his hand from mine and now draped across my shoulder, "I forgot you were always like this" he mumbled under his breath. I couldn't help but smile as I looked up at him, I snuggled myself in close and glared at Bethany. I could tell she was not enjoying our affection, it seemed like she wanted to crawl out of her skin but instead she stood there unable to say a word. "Well, I hate to do this but we have to get going" I said drifting myself away from Damon's embrace, "It's lunch after all" My tone was a little bit more tart then I had wanted it to be but I was on a roll how could I not be like this. We both walked away as Bethany watched us like a hawk I felt the heat of her gaze on my back but I continued. "You don't really like her do you?" Damon asked as we met up with, Bonnie and Tyler. I wanted to tell him how much I loathed her, and how I wish she would just go back to her snooty private school but instead I simply replied "It's not that I hate her, it's just that I don't know her." I hoped he would fall for that, with a simple nod of his head he smiled "I'm sure as the year goes by you and her will become quite the pair." I cringed as he said that, where on earth would he get that idea?

Lunch seemed to go by in a blur as we sat at our table, I recall the boys talking about how they would "destroy" their rivals in the next game. Bonnie said something about going over to her house tonight, and I agreed that I would.

The bell rang to indicate that lunch was over and we were off on our next class, Physics with Mr. Stevenson. Luckily Bonnie was in this class with me so I couldn't really complain. We chatted about random things as we made our way to the table at the back, "So you think that's a good idea then?" Bonnie said as she sat down on her stool. "Sure, why not, I mean it wouldn't hurt, right?" I said placing my bag on the table then taking a seat next to her. Bonnie bent down as she opened her bag, and taking her binders out "It wouldn't seem weird?" she said into her backpack. "What would be weird about it? Isn't that the point of this dance? The girl asks the guy, right?" I said unzipping my bag and also taking my books out. A heavy sigh came from, Bonnie as she started organizing her things. "So, are you going?" "I'm not really sure, I think I might be busy that night." Rolling her eyes she looked at the door, my gaze met hers. Damon was at the front chatting with his football buddies, then had noticed that I was looking at him, he gave a quick wink then made his way over to our desk. Luckily Damon sits right next to Bonnie and I. "Hey Damon" Bonnie said leaning against the table. "Hey ladies, what are you guys chatting about?" he said as a sly smirk spread across his lips. She tapped her pen on her paper and made a hum sound "Well, we're stuck in this one question. I'm sure Mr. Isaac will go over what happened." I tried to stay quiet as I drew flowers on the side of my page. "Ahh, well I'm sure he'll go over it." Damon said in a reassuring voice. "Hopefully. Hey, isn't that new girl supposed to be in our class?" Bonnie said looking around. "I don't see her." "Maybe she got lost, or just left." I said in a whisper. Damon poked my side, "Maybe she's lost? I think you'll really like her Caroline. Just give her a chance, for me?" I will never like that girl, I thought to myself. "Maybe." Damon sat straight in his chair as everyone watched Mr. Isaac walk into class. "Alright guys, today we're going to go over the cold war." As he began to write things on the board, we all sat and wrote everything he did. Bonnie wrote something on a piece of paper and pushed it towards my side of the table. "Oh my god, this is soooo boring." I smiled slightly and wrote back "Tell me about it." We continued to write notes to each other until there was a small knock on the door. Everyone stopped as they watched Mr. Isaac walk to the door. Miss Bethany was standing at the door with an apologetic look "I'm so sorry. I got lost." Mr. Isaac forgave her and pointed to a spot where she could sit…Which happened to be right in front of Bonnie and I. "Great." I whispered. As she took her seat she looked over to Damon, she flashed her perfect smile to him and he returned the same gesture. I shouldn't be jealous; I continued to tell myself over and over again. I hadn't noticed that Bonnie had written something else on the note until she tapped my side. Looking down I saw the note that said "Don't worry, she's just a bitch." I smiled once more then started to cool down. The class seemed to drag on as the teacher wrote his notes and had us answer questions. I caught myself a couple of times looking over at Damon who was paying attention the teacher and not her, which made me feel a bit better. The bell rang and everyone began to stand up and walk out of class. I took my time seeing as gym was my last class. "Want me to walk with you to Gym?" Damon asked. I jumped slightly as I thought he had already taken off with his football buddies. Standing up I smiled and agreed. Bethany was already gone, and so was Bonnie so it was only him and I. "You were extremely quiet today. Normally you talk to me even though Mr. Isaac's tells you not too." "Today just seems to be an off day, that's all." I said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. We continued to walk down the hallway without saying much. We finally hit the gym doors, and I said my goodbye. I would normally be the one to kiss him, but instead he kissed me. And this wasn't some small peck; it was an actual kiss which we normally stick too outside of school hours. My heart leaped as I placed my hand around his neck "I love you." Damon whispered in my ear. I shivered as his hot breath prickled my neck. "I love you too, and I'm sorry if I'm acting odd. It's just…" he stopped me with his finger across my lips. "We'll talk about it later baby." I kissed his finger, then his lips again. "Alright, I'll see you after gym." Damon waved as he made it to his last class. Realizing that I was a little later then I had anticipated I quickly changed and ran to the centre of the gym. "Nice to see you made it, Caroline" Mrs. Abrams said clearly unimpressed. "Sorry, I had a couple of questions after my last class." I said trying to sound convincing. "Well, alright. Just don't make it a habit." She said. I sat down in the circle and listened to what we would be doing until the end of the day.

Gym turned out to be dodge ball, always the most exciting part of the day. The bell rang, and everyone was leaving for the day. The thought of talking to Damon made me shiver. Maybe leaving was the next best option, he could call. Packing my things, I walked out of the gym to see Bonnie standing in her usual spot "Hey…" I said low. "Can we just go and not meet up with the group? We could go to my house." Bonnie said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, let's do that." I nodded. We walked down the hall, no eyes followed Bonnie today. They were all focused on the new girl who stood by her locker, flipping her hair and laughing like an idiot. Sighing, we walked out the building through the back and crossed the field. Feeling my phone buzz slightly I decided to ignore it. "Damon?" Bonnie asked. "Probably…" I whispered. "Did you guys talk about what happened?" She asked hooking her arm in mine. "Yeah, he just…I don't know Bonnie." I sighed softly. We walked in silence until we reached Bonnie's house "Well, come on. Junk food, and movies await us." She smiled. Her house was big enough to have real space, and it always smelt of baked goods. Sitting on the couch and kicking my feet up on the coffee table I decided to see who had texted me. The name on the phone was private, and the message was clear "I gave you a warning. Listen to me." The colour in my cheeks must have become white when Bonnie walked into the room "What happened?" she said in a panic. She sat next to me, as I passed my phone to her. "Who the hell is sending you these?" she asked as if I knew the answer. Pulling my legs into my chest, I shook my head "I don't know, Bon…I don't know."


End file.
